Karma
by cookie909879
Summary: Clary Fray is your typical small town girl with a mother and a step-father, but all of that will change one day when her parents get into a car crash. Now she has to live with an abusive father in The Big Apple. Will she cave in on herself under all this pressure or will she fight it? And what does the school's heartbreaker have to do with any of it? Story will have graphic topics.
1. The Accident

**Hi everyone so this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy my plot but all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, the amazing author we all know and love! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Clary POV

Intros first, so I'm Clary Fray. I have fiery red hair with emerald eyes. I'm kinda on the short side of the height spectrum unlike my mom. My mom is Jocelyn Fray, and she is taller than me, not like that is hard to do, and she has beautiful amber hair unlike my stick out, here I am of hair, and she has a pretty body. Not like 'oh my God, I want to have sex with her body, but an elegant one. She does everything with grace, unlike me. She also has an amazing boyfriend named Luke Garroway. Luke has been more of a father to me than my birth father Valentine Morganstine. I used to have an older brother but he died a year ago in a car crash. Karma is a bitch. So yeah, my life is normal, but Karma is a bitch so I don't know how long my okay life is going to last.

December 26, 2014

I can't believe Christmas is over! I had so much fun in the mountains and now I have to go back to boring Ohio. The mountains have been fun with all the snow, but I kinda am excited to go back to my one story quiet house in Ohio. At least I get to see Maia again before we head back to school. This car ride has been so long though! Why couldn't we like ride a train to the mountains? Once again, karma, you art though the bitchiest.

"Clary, wake up baby. We're home" Thank God! Or Gods, or, whatever, I'm home jerks. I dash inside cause everyone knows what happens in nature when you are stuck in a car for more than five hours and you drink about five sodas, I know real smart Clary, anyway, after I go do nature's biding, I go outside to help unload my one bag from the trunk. A beep comes out of nowhere and scares the living hell out of me.

"Good God Luke, are you trying to kill me before I turn sixteen?" Luke pokes his shaggy brown head out the window until I see his gray-blue eyes. I always get lost in those eyes for a bit longer than I probably should but hey, he has looked after me like I was his kid for, like, ever?

"You'll be sixteen in a week, I should try harder, maybe come into your bedroom when you're asleep, that sounder perverted…"

"Luke! I forgot, I'm so sorry! Clary, Luke wanted to take me out to a Christmas diner. Are you okay with that?" Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Shure, but can Maia come over?" Totally controlled that.

"Shure" I almost knock her over with the hug I give her.

"Okay, um... there is some sandwich stuff in the fridge if you guys get hungry."

"Okay, bye! Take care of her Luke!" I practically trip over my feet to get inside, okay I did trip over my feet to get inside but that's beside the point, so I could go and text Maia. We've been best of friends since I kicked some kid's ass in the fourth grade because she said green wasn't their color. I can't wait to see her beautiful brown hair and honey skin.

**_C- Hey, I'm back. U want 2 come over?_**

**_M- Hell yeah! C u in like 2 min. k?_**

**_C- K_**

Maia lived right down the street so I didn't doubt her when she said two minutes. The doorbell rang and I sped my happy but to the door, but alas, karma, you are a bitch. I open the door to see a tall police man in my doorframe, he barely fit for goodness sake!

"Mrs. Clary Adele Fray?" Oh shit

"Yes?"

"I'm here because of your mother." What?!

"She and a man named Luke Garroway where in a car accident approximately twelve minutes ago. Your mother dies instantly in the passenger seat and slipped into a coma a few minutes after. I'm sorry but since you are a minor, you will move in with your biological father Valentine Morganstine in New York. I'm sorry, you will move in two days."

Karma, you bitch.

**Authors Note: **

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you guys like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated if you want to give them but please remember this is my first fanfiction so nothing too ruff, please.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys, so chapter two, ready? But first thank you to all the people who viewed this story, I know it probably sucks, but thanks anyway. And a special thank you to the three special viewers who followed me within the first twenty-four hours, so yeah. All characters are Cassandra Clare's, plot is mine.**

Chapter 2

December 28, 2014

The past few days have been a blur. Maia has been trying to talk to me but what I really want is to be alone, I mean, I just lost my mom and my practical father is in a coma for Christ's sake! I do the same thing for the longest 48 hours of my life: get up, sketch, get dressed, sketch, pretend to eat breakfast to please the police at the door, sketch, stair at my mother's beautiful paintings and wonder why she had to die, have lunch, sketch, stair some more, sketch (did I mention I love to sketch), have diner, go to bed. But today is different, today I leave. I have just finished packing my duffle which consists of the three pairs of jeans I have, my five favorite t-shirts, two tanks, all my bras and underwear, my iPod(life), my phone, the chargers to all of these necessities of life, my thousand CD collection, my sketch pad and pencils, my running outfits, and my mom's favorite jacket. She wore the thing everywhere, it was brown and complimented her auburn hair and made it look redder. She wanted to look nice for Luke so she didn't wear it. Other than that, I left everything else figuring I can get whatever I need when I get to New York. Right as I zipped my duffle bag closed I heard a knock at the door, it's time.

"Mrs. Fray, it's time to get to the airport. Your father has a private airplane waiting for you." Really? Well I guess I don't have to worry about my wardrobe.

"Okay, let me get changed and I will be out in a second." I head to my bathroom to brush my teeth then go hunting for my most comfortable outfit suspecting karma is once again not on my side today. I end up in jean shorts and a green blouse that brought out my eyes. My mom loved this blouse, the thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Mrs. Fray, we really need to be leaving."

"Okay, I'm coming." The only thought as I stepped through the door is, please, whatever being is up there, don't let Maia come out of her house. I was already having a hard time leaving my life behind, I didn't need Maia to actually bring me into the reality I was leaving, and I would prefer that for the plane. But alas, karma, though art a bitch.

"Clary!" I could hear her from down the street and it sounded as if her heart was being ripped out and hat just about killed me. I turn around just to be barreled by Maia. We both fell to the ground, brown and red, tear and all.

"Please don't leave me! How am I supposed to survive sophomore year all alone for the second term as well as the rest of high school?!" She all about screeched in my ear.

"Maia, ears!"

"Sorry"

"Maia, you are the sister I never had. I will miss you with all my heart and I will love you forever…"

"Are you breaking up with me Clarissa Adele Fray?" This made us both laugh since we both know we are the farthest from gay you can get, I mean she has a boyfriend! But then I turned serious and she noticed my silence and soon followed.

"Maia, you know how I am with long distance relationships, they don't work, I can try with all my heart but it won't work. I'm sorry but this is goodbye." I give her a quick hug and kiss her forehead leaving tear stains on her shiny hair. She stands in shock until she hears the door of the car close incasing me inside. Maia soon sprang into motion springing for the door handle but was too late as the car lurched forward. She ran after the slick black car around the corner until she tripped and fell to the ground. She stayed on the ground weeping, and all I could do was stare at her, on the ground until a corner cut her from my vision. I turned back around and stared out the front window. I think I saw a tear fall out of the eye of my driver but I must have imagined it. We all too soon arrived at the airport. I grabbed my bag and purse while walking toward the plane. I don't want to have to deal with any more emotional damage than I already have, that goodbye with Maia almost killed me. I just wanted to go back to her and say 'April fools like extremely early', but I didn't. Instead I walked up the stairs of my private plane absent of a single living soul, it was kind of unnerving, and sat next to a window waiting to be swapped to a new city, a new life, a new, everything. The plane started to rise and I put my headphones on and put my iPod on the loudest it could go without busting my eardrums. I relaxed when I heard the familiar song come on

_Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down to the fighting end_

_Wash the poison from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

_Past the black where the sirens sing_

_Warm me up in a nova's glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream,_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything else I need to be_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_For you to see_

I love that song. It has so much emotion in it. I listen to that album, then Hybrid Theory, then Metora and the rest of Linkin Park's albums. I then move on to Evanescence and The Cranberries. I spend the whole flight like this, drowning my sorrow in music.

**So that is chapter two. Hope it's better than chapter one. Castle of Glass is written by Linkin Park (as much as I want to be mine, alas, it is not). The other artist are quiet amazing too if you want to look at them. Castle of Glass really is one of my favorite songs so, yeah. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECEATED!**


	3. Welcome Home

**Hey guys so thank you sooooo much! I already have 98 views, 5 followers and 1 favorite and it makes my day 'cause it's been up less than a week! I want to say a special thank you to Riley207 for being my first reviewer. So this is chapter 3, the characters are Cassandra Clare's not mine (dramatic sigh).**

Chapter 3

(Same day)

Before I know it, I'm told that we arrived in New York City. A nice man, maybe in his fifties, with graying hair and warm brown eyes was waiting for me once I got my bags. He looked me up and down as I approached him.

"Clarissa Fray I presume?" He stuck his hand out to me and I took it.

"Please, call me Clary." I sad in a whisper. I'm so surprised he heard me, I mean he must be at least in his late forties, very late forties.

"Frank" He shook my hand and motioned me to follow him. We headed out of the hanger to get my stuff. Frank looked at me funny when he noticed I only brought my duffle bag. I just shrugged my shoulders and kept walking after him. He lead my to the front of the building where the sight was breathtaking. Besides being in the front of a busy airport, we were in a beautiful spot in New York. The airport sat at the top of a hill just outside the main city and let's just say, I cold see forever. Being a small town girl from the middle of nowhere, I expected the city to look big but not this, well, big. Frank had to pull me down the stairs to snap me out of my trance. I blushed and followed him. We ended up heading toward a nice looking limo and I had to stop in my tracks. How much money did my Valentine have? Frank noticed my pause and chuckled.

"Yes, Valentine is one of the richest men in New York. You are one lucky girl to live with him. I bet he will spoil you like a princess." I just nodded my head in agreement and climbed into the backseat, actually, it was more like a rec room. I was too scared to touch anything so I sat stiffly by the window watching the outside world I was to call my new home. We rode a long tie in that limo and I was wondering if we where ever going to stop. We passed through, well around some, all the kinds of neighborhoods I had hard where in New York but we still didn't stop. The houses suddenly started to spread out and get bigger, and when I mean big, I mean big. I haven't seen a house above two stories in my life and now we where heading passed houses that had three or four stories. I just had to wonder what people around here did for a living. We finally came to a part of the city where it was obvious rich people lived. The houses where practically castles! The smallest houses had three stories and a small pool. My eyes must have looked like saucers because when Frank looked back at me he gave a small chuckle before saying the most astonishing thing of the century.

"This is your new neighborhood Clary." Frank said from the front seat. I must have looked like a fish out of water because he laughed but didn't comment. We finally arrived at a house which was the biggest so far, only rivaled by the one placed next to it.

"The house on the left is the Lightwood manor." Frank explained to me. It was about five stories, a pool, a patio, and what looked like a golf course in the back. It was warm and inviting and only raised my curiosity of who could keep a house like this and still tend to the small details it contained like the rose bushed in front and the neatly cut hedges out in front. This was by far the best neighborhood ever.

"They had four kids but one died a few years ago in a car crash, so they only have three. They have one adoptive son named Jace, a girl your age named Isabelle, and a boy a year older than you named Alexander."

"Are they nice?" I asked him shyly. Hey, just because I seemed strong didn't mean I had my own bullies at home.

"I will let you decide that when you meet them. You go to the same school and Isabelle and Jace are in the same grade as you so I'm sure you'll meet eventually." He just finished his sentence when we pulled up to my new home and Frank stepped out to open my door.

"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Fray." Frank exclaimed with a smile. I stared at my new home for a second. It was the exact opposite of the Lightwood manor. It was cold and reminded me of a prison. Although it dwarfed the other houses in the neighborhood and was only slightly bigger than the Lightwood manor, I had a feeling that I would rather be in an alley with a cardboard box rather than sleeping and living in that house. I just gave Frank a weak smile before going to get my stuff. I thought I saw a flash of gold in a window of the Lightwood manor, but it was gone in a second so I brushed it off. I went to the door while Frank went back to the airport saying he had other people too deliver. Just before I knocked on the door it was opened by a man, a big man. Being short had its disadvantages especially when there is a guy about 6'5 in the door and you are just a meek 5'4. I had to crane my neck toward the never ending man. I took a sharp breath as memories came flooding in. I thought at first this man was Johnathon, but then I had to remind myself that John is dead and is never coming back. The thought made me tear up as I looked at the humongous man. The man had white blond hair and piercing black eyes. He had broad shoulders and big hands, I bet he was a football player at some point in time. He smiled at me and I have to admit, it was creepy as hell! He obviously didn't smile much. Then I realized, this is Valentine, this is my dad.

"Hello, you must be Clarissa."

"Just Clary, please." I thought I saw something shift in those black orbs of eyes. It terrified me.

"Well Clarissa, you must have a long trip. Why don't you come inside." He was still smiling at me but his eyes were like hell himself and I was petrified. I walked into the house and heard the door click. I didn't have enough time to look around me before a hand was covering my mouth and I was being punched in the gut by a hand that was connected to the blond haired man. He was yelling things at me:

"It's your fault she's dead you bitch!" or

"You should be dead too you fucking whore!"

Well, welcome fucking home Clary! I hope you like it here! Dame you karma

**So yeah, this is where it starts to get kind of graphic, go ahead, hate me for ruining the perfect, cheesy story, but real life is a bitch and I'm making it so a lot of bad things happen to this girl. For all of those who are willing to still give me a shot though, do you think Jace should be suspended from school at first so stories about Clary start, or should he be there and be the one who starts it? Love! Kisses! Sorry my family has depression issues so I write depressing things! I would love you guys more if we got up to maybe 10 follows or at least 100 views! Reviews are wanted so peace out peeps!**


	4. This is My Room

**Hey guys, sorry this is so late but my internet was down so I couldn't post anything, but**** thanks for the support! I know the story is getting a little depressing, but it will get worse, a whole lot worse, before it gets better. Yes there will eventually be some romance going on, but I won't say with who. All of these lovely characters are Cassandra Claire's not mine, I wish I could own Jace so bad though!**

Chapter 4

December 29, 2014

_"__Stop!" I screamed. He just punched me in the mouth and took my face in his hand._

_"__Don't scream or I will do worse than punch you, you bitch!" He growled. He never screamed, never spoke, he growled the words. I got it. He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want to get caught. He pulled my face closer to his so we were eye to eye._

_"__I loved your mother." He cried out to me, his eyes showing sadness and remorse. "She was my everything." He touched my cheek and I couldn't help the flinch that came when his cold hand made contact with my cheek. "You look just like her you know. Then you had go and killer her didn't you. Didn't you!" His black eyes flashed with fury and I tried to take a step back but ran into a wall._

_"__DIDN'T YOU!" He realized he just screamed at me and lowered his voice but it was just as nerve raking as the screaming._

_"__Didn't you."_

_"__No!" I exclaimed I a fury of my own._

_"__She was in a car crash, I loved her…" I was smacked into the wall._

_"__ENOUGH!" Valentine bellowed. He smashed me into the wall until I didn't try to get up. I could tell there was blood on me but I was too lightheaded to care. All I cared about was when this was going to end. Valentine leaned down next to my ear like he was going to tell me a secret._

_"__You won't tell anyone about this Clarissa. If they ask you say you take self-defense classes. Now clean this mess up and get out of my sight." I scrambled to my feet with the help of the cold wall, grabbed my bag and raced for the stairs._

_"__Oh and Clarissa." I froze._

_"__If you do tell someone about our little, discussions, they may not see the next day and I will make your life a living hell." He laughed and walked out of the room. I ran up the stairs and into a random room that had a piano in the middle of it. My mom used to love the piano I thought. Tears welled up in my eyes and I dropped to the floor sobbing. How I missed her! I fell asleep like that, on the cold, hard floor, covered in my own blood with tear stains down my face._

I woke with a gasp at the terrible dream I had. It was awful, Mom died and Luke was in a coma. Then I had to move in with my dad who hit me not ten seconds after the front door closed. I rubbed my face keeping my eyes closed. I am so not a morning person. I started to stretch because my limbs felt abnormally stiff. I realized I was sleeping on a floor. Did I fall out of bed? I finally opened my eyes so I could be somewhat coherent and gave a small yelp. It wasn't a dream, it was real. I looked at my arms to see bruises and cuts all up and down them. I needed to see what my head was like. I attempted to standup but immediately felt a wave of nausea and sat bake down. As I tried not to puke I took in my surroundings since I obviously didn't care to the night before. The room had a gold color to it and was accented with brown. I took notice of all the instruments in the room. I was in a music room. Hallelujah this is the first room I found! There was a piano, a guitar, a violin, a banjo, drums, and a flute. I knew how to play the guitar and the violin but I just couldn't get the hang of the piano. It was warm inviting and open. I loved this room! I knew this is where I would be most often since there was a thin layer of dust on everything signifying Valentine doesn't come here often. I noticed a window seat that looked more like a bed and I thought, what the heck, I'll just call this my room. I finally stood up and walked over to the bed. It was nice, a queen with silk sheets and a foam mattress. It also had like, a thousand pillows on it but I didn't mind. The window had a nice view. It looked like a corner view of what seemed to be the Lightwoods' back yard. I then looked under the bed to find drawers. Was this supposed to be my room? I put all my stuff away into the drawers and threw my bag on the bed just to hear a crunch. I quickly removed my bag to see what I had broken to find a note with my name on it. It read in neat cursive:

Dear Clarissa,

This is your new room. There are drawers beneath the bed and a closet to your right. I have hired someone to transform the storage closet into a bathroom fit for my little princess. I hope you love it here as much as I do.

Love,

Your caring father

He must be kidding right? After what he did to me last night! How dare he call me _his_ princess and him a _caring_ father? Then I noticed the yellow edges. How long has he been expecting me to visit? I shook of the bad feeling I had and headed to my new bathroom to wash all this blood off and inspect my injuries. I walked into the bathroom and gasped. It was a light blue with white accents. There was a two person sink, a very nice toilet (can toilets be nice?), a three person tub, a corner shower, and a sink that ran across the sink and down the side like it was framing the sink. The bathroom was beautiful! I looked in the mirror only to regret it. I had bruises all over my face, my face just looked like one big bruise. I stripped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower. The water quickly turned pink from all the blood. I used a bar of soap that I guess was meant for the guest before I quickly rinsed and got out. I grabbed a towel from above the toilet, already feeling better, and rapped it around myself. I looked in the mirror sighing as I discovered my injuries weren't that bad, just magnified by all the blood that was on me. I scavenged in the drawers finding all the necessities I need already there, including pads which was a little awkward, but oh well. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room to get dressed. I threw on a Linkin Park shirt with my favorite pair of boot cut jeans and finished it all off with my only pair of shoes, my beloved black converse. Just as I was done tying my shoes, Valentine came in. I just stared at him and he stared back. He finally broke the eye war and spoke.

"So I guess you found your room, huh?" I just nodded. He sighed.

"Please don't be mad at me Clarissa, I just got upset." All I could do is stare at him. Upset. Upset! Upset is when your kid gets bad grades and you ground them. Upset is when the dog pees in the house and you send him outside, but it is not hitting your kid for something she couldn't control!

"Okay, so house rules. Rule 1: you will not have a friend over without permission. Rule 2: you will never have a boy here unless it is for a project…" I had to gasp at that. I am a teenager after all! What does he expect me to do? Be single for my whole life and never get married?!

"No buts Clarissa! Rule 3…" He gave me a grin that gave me the chills. I gulped in anticipation of what he has to say.

"Never tell anyone about any private conversations between us." Well if that didn't scare the shit out of me! If he thinks he can do just whatever he wants to me, he better think again because I have a plan. I smirked as I started to tell him.

"With a few conditions." His eyebrow rose, God I wish I was able to do that, and something flashed in his eyes, lust?

"I can have all the money I want to go shopping and I can buy whatever I want with it." Valintine was suddenly in front of me. I wish I could take back what I just said. He raised his hand and slapped me hard on the face making me fall to the floor. He talked down to me like I was a dog.

"I am in charge of this house and you will do what I say, understand?" he wasn't yelling but I could tell he was dead serious. His face then contortioned into an expression like pleasure.

"But I will assead to your request since you will be living here." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"But also keep in the back of that tiny little head of yours the fact that _I own you_." He released me and I stumbled back, away from him. He looked at me with amusement. He looked me up and down and frowned. He took out a credit card and handed it to me. I cautiously took it.

"Go buy you some new clothes. You live in New York with the man who practically runs it, you need to look the part." He turned to leave but just as he was about to close the door he turned around to face me.

"Oh and you might want to get some cleaning supplies. You still have to clean that stain on the wall." He smiled and left. I soon rushed out of the house with my purse, well actually it's a bag, and looked blankly down the street wondering where I was going. I knew I would end up getting lost so I just started walking. This was going to be a long day, thank you karma. You are totally number one.

**Hey so first of all, when Clary calls karma number one, she is giving karma the bird. Inside joke so haha (not really if it isn't funny to you). So yeah, chapter 4. Jace will most likely show up in the next chapter so keep reading and please! Must. Have. Reviews!**


	5. My Annoying Neighbor

**Hello again little minions! Thank you guys for spreading my story. Here is chapter 5, this is kinda short but that's because I wanted to combine chapters 5 and 6 but then they where super long so I separated them, don't hate me! All characters are Cassandra Claire's not mine. So who is ready to meet Jace?!**

Chapter 5

(Same day)

It was a long walk out of the neighborhood. I didn't realize how long the walk was until I had to actually walk it. I put my hair around my face hoping the biting slap mark is covered by it, even though it was a really sunny and abnormally, un-wintery, hot day. I started to make a plan of what I would buy; I think I will buy things like jeans, boot-cut of course, plain shirts, and maybe a few dresses for Sunday church. I was so lost in thought that I almost got ran over by a black Mercedes. The only reason I didn't get ran over by it is because of the very loud horn that was produced from the car. I quickly rushed to the other side of the stop sign hoping I was going in the right direction.

"Hey, Red!" Oh my God, why can't people just leave me alone! Back home I could take a walk for hours and not hear a single thing from human life. I turned to look at the driver to see the window roll down to reveal the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He was literally gold! He had a nice tan going, though I don't know how in New York, and had golden blond locks that just brushed his neck. I bet under his expensive looking sunglasses, his eyes where golden too. He had on a white shirt with a black leather jacket carelessly thrown over it. My hands itched to draw him.

"Red? Red!" His sweet voice brought me back to reality. I found him staring at me through his glasses. He reached up and dramatically removed his glasses to revile, I was right, amazingly golden eyes. They weren't hazel, they were gold.

"Like what you see?" Great! He just ruined it! So he was this beautiful person and he was cocky great! So I did what I would do back home.

"Eh, I've seen better." He looked so shocked at that response that I had to bit my lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"So why did you stop me Goldilocks?" Where did that come from? "I have important things to do." Like clean that bloodstain before Valentine kills me. He finally snapped out of his shock when I started to walk away.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move in?"

"Yeah, I moved in down the street." A look of realization crossed his face. He looked kind-of scared about it though.

"So, your Valentine's daughter, Clarissa, right?"

"Just Clary, please." He started to look uncomfortable in that Mercedes.

"Well, uh, I gotta go. See you later!" he started to drive off. Then I realized I have no idea where I am or what his name is.

"Hey Goldilocks!" He stopped for just a second but didn't look at me.

"Where is the closest shopping center?"

"Just go down this street…" He pointed to where he just came from. "And go down the street on its right. It's pretty clear where to go to after that." He replied tensely.

"Okay, thanks. Oh and…" I started to ask him what his name was but he already drove off. Well that wasn't weird or anything. I followed the directions Goldilocks gave me wondering what his problem was. I turned the corner to find a street that lead to a giant building, my entire town in Ohio could fit in this building. I'm guessing that this is their version of a mall. My version, well let's just say, it wasn't even a quarter of the size of this monstrosity. I cautiously walked towards the entrance, of course to do that, I had to cross a bazillion streets and weave around cars like it was a meteor shower. I finally made it to the front entrance of the building just to be shocked, once again, by its size. It was gigantic! My thought process finally started working again so I could actually walk in the mall. If I thought the outside was huge, then the inside must be as big as the whole planet. They had everything you need to live in here! It was three stories; the third floor seemed to be all food. I would definitely love the third floor, I have outeaten the entire football team before, don't test me! The second floor seemed to be the entertainment stores with a few of the everything stores. Then my eyes traveled to the stores on the first floor, it was all clothing stores, but not just any clothing stores but the big name brands: Areopostale, Hollister, Nike, Abercrombie and Finch, and so on and so forth. I was amazed. I walked around the bottom floor looking for a small store because those always have the best items. A small store caught my eye. The actual store, in my opinion, was pretty big, but compared to the other stores, it was a midget. It was called Alexter's Rock Star. Yep, this was my store. I walked in and fell in love with the store. The music it played was 80s rock, the best rock ever, and it was based in black; it wasn't a Goth store though. On one wall they had t-shirts from bands, movies, books, and ones with just funny sayings or pictures. On another wall they had CDs from varying genres and on the last wall they had themed merchandise. The themes they had right now where based off the movies in the movie theatre I found out was on this floor, Mockingjay, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and Marvel. I love this store! And they have boot cut jeans!

**So this is chapter 5. I most likely won't post for a while 'cause school and all, but I will not abandon this story! I also need some motivation. I know this is my first fanfic and all but I have had like three reviews. I'm starting to think you guys don't want me to upload. So if you guys can hang in there, it will be a while before we get some serious Clace, just so you know. Love you guys, review please!**


	6. My Izzy Shoping Spree

**Hey guys, so chapter 6, yay! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I'm having a serious case of writer's block so updates might come a little slow for a while especially with cheer ending, track starting, and being in the middle of the spring musical. Don't I have a relaxing life? All characters are Cassandra Claire's, as much as I wish I could have a time turner, go back in time and publish the book before she does, I don't have a time turner so , yeah. On with the show, or book, or story, or...whatever! **

Chapter 6

(2 Hours later)

I spent about two hours looking for and trying on clothes. I had gotten ten pairs of jeans, seven boot cut and three straight, and about fifteen t-shirts. The clerk looked at me weird when I checked out, but I explained I just moved here from a small town and she said that I was fine. I already got a store card since I had a feeling I was going to come here a lot. I asked the clerk if there was a small dress store and she smiled at me and told me there was another small store a few stores down. I thanked her and went on my way. That is where I'm going now. I finally get to the store what seems like two days later (really, that's how long the stores are!) and it's not what I expected. I expected a little more with the surrounding dress stores but this one seems as out of place as Alexter's Rock Star. These are so going to be my two favorite stores! I go in just to run into someone and land myself right on my ass.

"Oh my God! I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and…" As the stranger rambled all I could do was stare at them. It was a girl and she was as beautiful as Goldilocks but in a different way. She had straight black hair that went down to her waist and piercing shadowy eyes. Her face was perfectly proportional as well as he body. She had the perfect curves and had legs that would make any guy get a boner (I think I saw a few). She wore an off the shoulder black shirt with dark denim skinny-jeans that were not helping the leg problem much, and she toped it off with dark blue three inch heels and a scarf to match. She bent down to help me up and as she did I noticed a red pendent necklace that seemed to glow, beautiful.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The goddess asked.

"Yeah" She gave me a puzzled look.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, got here yesterday." She seemed to look excited. Then she let out the girliest squeal known to man.

"Oh my God, you have to let me help you buy dresses!" Okay, creepy.

"How do you know I was going to buy dresses?"

"The bags that you are holding, yeah, Alexter's Rock Star sells everything besides dresses."

"Um, okay. I guess I could always use a second opinion."

"Great! I'm Isabelle Lightwood by the way." So this is who I live next to! Wow. Before I could tell her what my was, she rushed me into a nearby store.

Page breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Two hours later, we finally emerged from the last dress store I agreed to go into. I was panting my head off while Izzy looked fine. We reached carried around five bags from varying stores.

"Okay so give me your phone." I pulled out my black iPhone 5c after a little bit of reorganizing and handed it to her after I unlocked it.

"Why?"

"So I can give you my number silly. We are so going on more fashion sprees, don't get me wrong, I love your style, but it won't work once you meet Sealie." Who? Izzy must have read my expression because she said:

"You'll meet her when we go to school." She handed my phone back and I sent her a text so she can input my number in her phone. I all of a sudden heard the Hunger Games whistle and Izzy grabbed her phone and turned it to me revealing a text with a number on it.

"This you?"

"Yep" She turned her phone around so she could input my name. A look of confusion came across her face as she looked at me.

"I never asked your name." A look of guilt overtook the confusion. "Oh my God I'm so sorry! That was so selfish of me!" She looked like she was about to cry and it almost broke my heart.

"Izzy, it's okay! My name is Clary." She seemed relived about me not being mad at her but guilt still lingered in her eyes as she typed my name. She put her phone back in her new designer bag we got from one of the store and looked excitingly at me.

"So school starts in a week and since you're new here, I figured I could get my older brother, he's a senor, to come pick you up and we can give you a tour of the school beforehand."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" The whistle went off again and Izzy once again pulled out her phone. She let out a very, dramatic sigh as she read the text.

"Alec, my older brother, is here to pick me up. He said he would pick me up after like five hours or so, but I'm not even halfway done!" Five hours, I don't even run that long, usually. Izzy ran over and gave me a big bone crushing hug.

"I'll text you details!" She yelled over her shoulder walking down the mall, leaving quite a few guys staring after her might I add. God, I wish I could have that effect on guys. I figured I would go to the entertainment floor and see if there was some kind of art, book, or magna store. Bingo! I found an art store right off the stairs. I walked toward it already telling it was a legit art store with oils, acrylics, B pencils and more art supplies than I could take. But, thank you karma, I opened the door just to fall on my butt. Dejah vu much? I looked up to see a strong hand outstretched to me. That strong hand was connected to a very pretty arm, connected to a sender neck, connected to a strong jaw, connected to a beautiful face, and that lovely face held the deepest, most delicious chocolate brown eyes I have seen, ever. Thank you karma?

**Hey, a cliffy! Don't kill me in my sleep because of it! Reviews are requested by this awesome niget!**


End file.
